I. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to cartridge magazines for firearms, and more specifically to an easy-load ammunition magazine or clip for use in magazine fed firearms.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional firearm cartridge clips require that the ammunition shells be manually loaded one at a time through an upper opening into the magazine overcoming the progressively increasing resistance of a magazine spring. In general, each shell, as it is being loaded, is pressed against a previously loaded shell requiring considerable finger dexterity and strength. Indeed, this loading operation requires increasing force as more rounds of ammunition are loaded into the magazine and the magazine spring is progressively compressed. This loading operation thus requires the firearm user to apply progressively increasing loading forces with their finger, which in turn progressively increases the fatigue on the finger, which in turn may cause pain and possible injury.
Accordingly, many people do not have the prerequisite finger strength or dexterity to manually load a firearm cartridge clip. Others are only able to partially load the clip, as the dexterity and strength required to fully load the clip exceeds their capabilities.
Furthermore, even those who are able to load the magazine to its full capacity are typically unable to load the last several ammunition rounds as quickly as the first several ammunition rounds were loaded. Indeed, resistance of the clip spring can slow the speed with which a clip is loaded, as well as tire an individual that has to load multiple clips.
A plethora of attempts have been made to provide clips or devices to be used with clips to facilitate the loading of the ammunition shells into the magazine. Most of these attempts focus on drawing down the clip spring and follower, in one form or another, to reduce the loading resistance. Some of these designs have proven to be overly complex while others simply do not work for their intended purpose. The overly complex designs tend to be rather cumbersome and time consuming. And, the simpler designs increase the likelihood that the ammunition shells will fall into the clip in the vertical or diagonal orientation, requiring that the clip be emptied and reloaded. As such, there is currently nothing available to the firearm user that adequately addresses the aforementioned problems.
The present disclosure overcomes the problems associated with the loading of ammunition into conventional magazine clips. Accordingly, it is a general object of this disclosure to provide an improved magazine loading assembly for automatic and semi-automatic firearms.
It is another general object of the present disclosure to provide a magazine loading assembly that releases spring pressure to enable ease and efficiency of loading ammunition.
It is a more specific object of the present disclosure to provide a magazine loading assembly follower that maintains appropriate resistance, without spring pressure, to enable proper alignment and positioning of loaded ammunition.
It is another more specific object of the present disclosure to provide a self contained telescoping assembly within the magazine for releasing clip spring pressure.
These and other objects, features and advantages of this disclosure will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.